Can I Love You?
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Yuna's guardians have been killed at the al bheds home, now yuna is married to seymour and has no savour. he said he loved her but can she learn how to love him back? sxy chapter 8 is an explanation u must read it or u will nvr understand the story
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yuna stared at her long wedding gown in the large mirror. She was standing on a stool while a woman stiched up the bottom of the dress. At last the woman stood up and looked at her work. It suddenly dawned on Yuna what was going to happen. She was going to be forced to marry then expected to have a family.

She was taken from her thoughts when the kind old woman took her hand an helped down from the stool. The woman hurried away with her stool and sowing kit.

Yuna saw the door open reflected in the mirror and Seymour walk into the room. She winced when he wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear almost lovingly, but that was inpossible! How could someone who killed his own father and others ever love? Yuna questioned herself.

"My guardians will rescue me." She told him. Tidus will rescue me. She turned around and walked away from her husband to be. She heard him sigh.

"You're guardians are dead." He bitterly said. Yuna turned around. "They died in home. Every last one." He almost sounded sad.

Yuna couldn't belive her ears, she refused to belive him! "No." She shook her head. "I don't belive you!" She shouted at him tears of anger and sadness coming out of her eyes.

"Well you should." Seymour said walking up to her. "When we go back to Guado salam we can go to the farplane and see your little friends. If you wish."

Somehow she knew that Seymour wasn't lying. Yuna didn't know how to take it. Seymour caught her as she fell to the floor unconcouis. She woke up a few hours later just in time for her wedding much to her dismay.

Yuna walked down the isle surounded by warrior monks, she recived a glance from Seymour a few times. Until Seymour kissed her. She could tell that he was afraid she would run away, he was kissing her so hard that it almost hurt.

The kiss finally ended and the new couple walked down the isle together.

They decided to go to the reception... well Yuna said that she wanted to, but it was only cause she wanted tobe around other people, not just a murderer.

The party had dancing, food, games, and much more. Yuna didn't feel much up to doing anything, so she just sat in a chair in the corner. Luckily everyone was to busy enjoying themselves that they didn't notise her.

Seymour walked over and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her an pulled her close. "Why don't you come and join the fun?" He asked her.

Yuna shrugged his arm off her. "I've just been forced to marry someone I don't love, found out that my friends are dead, and you wonder why I don't want to join the fun?"

Seymour stood up. He'd get his chance to talk with her later.

The party went on for hours. Most of the guests had left and Seymour was tired, he could tell that Yuna was as well. She was laying on the two chairs trying to go to sleep. "We must be going." He told her picking her up in his long arms. She didn't struggle or complain, she just tryed to fall asleep.

Seymour carried her to the hotel that they would be using for their honeymoon. He put her on the bed and started to take her shoes off.

Yuna knew what he wanted but she didn't struggle or try to stop him, she didn't have the strength, so she let him have his way with her.

When Yuna woke up the next morning she was under the bedcovers next to Seymour. It took her a while to realise that her clothes weren't on her but all over the floor so were Seymours. Yuna didn't like the position they were in so she decided to move. But unfortunatly for her Seymour woke up when she did.

Yuna tryed not to look into those eyes that she hated but she couldn't help herself. Not wanting anything else to happen she jumped out of bed and into the shower. The water heat was high, almost burning. But Yuna felt like she had to wash every bit of grime that she felt off of her.

When she came out of the shower the bed was made, Seymour was fully dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. She started to think that maybe he wasn't the evil man she thought he was, but those thoughts were gone in a second.

So what do ya'll think? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yuna looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. Yuna was just geting dressed when Seymour walked in. He placed a glass of water on the dresser. Yuna looked up at him then back in the mirror. "Where are my clothes?" She asked him with no emotion in her voice.

Seymour walked over to a large wardrobe. "In here." Yuna walked past him and chose her outfit for that day (FFX-2 SONGSTRESS OUTFIT.)

When she was dressed she didn't really feel like eating. So Yuna chose to sit on the bed and write in her diary. "You really must eat." Seymour told her. "At least drink that water I gave you." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Never can tell whats poisoned." She said moving out from under his arm.

Seymour decided to show him his playfull side. "I'm not that bad a cook." He took it as a small victory when she laughed. "I'm not the one who ordered you're friends killed."

Yuna looked up at him. "Who was it then? Why did you force me to marry you? Why did you kill your father?"

"Mika ordered your friends killed, you see Mika and Kinoc ordered that we marry, if we did not then they would take it out on Spira." He sighed.

"But that sphere." Yuna said trying to make sence of it all. "Your father said that you were going to kill him."

"The guado and myself tried to keep his mental state secret. You see my father had a serious illness that made him see and hear things that wern't really there, it caused him to belive that I would kill him." Seymour explained.

These things made sence to Yuna, she chose to belive him. "I'm sorry that I juged you." She started to cry.

"Now now Yuna. All is forgiven. Lets just live our lives to the full." He wiped her tears away.

"Okay." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Later on that day Seymour and Yuna had learned much about each other, what each other liked and didn't like, past friends, and life stories. "I really should have eaten." Yuna said blushing as her stomach rumbled. Seymour laughed and took her into the kitchen.

"I planned that you would be hungery later." Seymour told her handing her a hot bowel of soup.

Yuna had some of the soup. "This is great! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me at Baaj." He told her.

After they had eaten they went back to learning about each other. "So how old are you?" Yuna asked Seymour.

"28 this month. You?"

"Almost 18." She replyed. "What time is it?"

Seymour looked down at his watch. "9:00 PM." Yuna sighed an put her head on his lap. "Are you tired?" She nodded. Seymour smiled and put her under the covers.

The next few months of marrige went by easy. Seymour wasn't evil. Every thing was perfect, until...

So what do ya think! review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Yuna and Seymour were in Guado salam. Seymour was downstairs talking to Tromel about something, and Yuna was upstairs sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book. Yuna had kept on getting sick, so she had gone to the doctors that afternoon. She wasn't sure if she liked what they had told her.

Yuna heard the door open. She looked up at the smiling face of Seymour. "You should be resting." He told her. "Did you find out what's wrong with you?"

She nodded slowly and wondered how she would tell him, and if he would like it. "I'm pregnant." Seymour didn't know how to take the news, it took him a few minuites to realise what she had just said.

"Pregnant?" He asked her. Seymour saw her look down like she was shamed or afraid. "Girl or boy?"

Yuna looked back up. "Boy. I'm... thinking of naming him after my grandfather. But I wanted to know if you would... aprove?"

Seymour smiled. "So then, I prove my father wrong."

"Huh?"

"Jyscal told me that crossbreeds can never have offspring. I told him they did." Seymour said sitting down next to her. "What was your grandfathers name?"

"Squall." Yuna told him putting her book down. "I don't know if you want children though."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked her putting his large guado hand on her stomach. "I think Squalls a fine name." He continued picking her up. "But you being pregnant means something."

"What?" Yuna asked him partly scared. "What does it mean?"

"It means that you are not to do anything except, rest,eat,drink,and sleep." Seymour put her down on the bed. "And I mean it." He threatend her.

"And if I disobey?"

"Then death awaits you." He playfully whispered in her ear. "If you are hungery then I shall bring food up here."

Yuna giggled. "What if I need the toilet?"

"I'll carry you." He saw Yuna blush. "I've seen it all before. We know that now any way." He laughed when she turned redder.

Yuna started to stand up only to be stopped by Seymour. "Oh you can't be serious?" She thought he was joking. "I can't sit around for nine months!"

"You can an you will." He pushed her back on the bed.

"If I sit around for to long then I'll forget how to walk!" She complained. Seymour frowned at her playfully. "I take it this is gonna be a long nine months."

So REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Yuna and Seymours child arrived early in winter. Yuna was in laybour for almost three days! It was strange though, she had a boy and named him Squall, he was born in a thunder storm!

Yuna had fallen asleep just after se had given birth. She was so tired. When she woke up the next morning Seymour was holding Squall. "Seymour." Yuna whispered trying to get his attention.

Seymour walked over to the side of their bed and placed the tiny baby on the pillow next to her. "He looks just like you." Seymour lovingly told her. It was true though, Squall did look just like Yuna, he had her brown hair, her pale skin, and his body builds was like hers, he had Seymours eyes though.

"He's beautiful." She said holding her son close to her. She laughed when he let out a cute little yawn. "Squall, Junior, Guado. He has your eyes."

Seymour smiled. "You BOTH should rest." He told her sitting down. "It's almost tomorrow." Yuna nodded and closed her eyes.

The next morning came with the crys of a child. Guess who the child was. Yuna walked into the nursery. As soon as she held Squall he stopped crying. "**Hush little baby don't say a word I'm gonna buy you a moking bird. And if that moking bird don't sing then I'm gonna buy you a dimond ring..." **Yuna sang remembering that her mother used to soing it to her to get her to sleep.

Seymour stood in the door way, he had never heard her sing before. "You have such a wonderfull voice, Yuna." He said coming from behind her hand wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is he the only one who your going to sing to? If he is then I'm jealous."

Yuna laughed and carried Squall into the living room. "I think your father is getting jealous of you." Yuna laughed sitting on a sofa. "He wants to be treated like a baby too. I should do something to make him feel special."

Tromel walked into the living room and saw Yuna playing with Squall. "You act just like Seymours mother when he was born." His worn out voice told her.

"I do?" She asked him. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Eiko."

Yuna liked that name. "Eiko. That sounds like a nice name." Tromel walked out of the room. "I wonder where Seymour is?" Yuna aske herself and walked out into the hallway to look for him.

"I should've guessed." Seymour was sitting on the bed reading. Yuna sat down beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked him. Seymour looked up from the pages of the book.

"Childcare." He simply said. "Maybe it has something in here to tell you how to stop baby's from crying."

Yuna laughed. "He's not that bad. He's a little angel!" She fussed taking the book out from Seymours hands and dumping Squall in them instead.

"I have to agree that he looks like an angel. Because he looks just like you." Seymour said kissing Yuna on the lips.

Yuna stood up and walked over to the window. Outside she could see Guado walking around the village, children playing, and the odd human or two. "I'm going out for a walk. Please look after Squall for me."

When Yuna came back it was dinner time. The staff couldn't understand Yuna's way of doing things. It was natural that leaders had children just so that there would be another heir, so the staff would look after them. But Yuna insited on looking after Squall. "Lady Yuna. I hope you do not mind my asking. But you have people to look after your child, so why do you insist on looking after him?" The maid asked her.

"Well I'm his mother. And I love him, so it's my responsability to raise him." Yuna replied trying not to sound rude.

The maid just shook her head and walked away not understanding Yuna at all. Seymour who had been listening all along knew that Yuna had been raised knowing her parents, but he hadn't. Seymour had grown up hardly knowing what his parents were like. The only way he got to knw his mother was when they were sent to Baaj. Seymour decided that he would want to know his son and that he wouldn't go to the lengths that his father had gone to to keep them safe.

REVIEW!¬!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Squall would only be five years old until he could see Seymours true anger. Yuna had thought that Seymour was a good person, but he was only nice when he got his own way. Seymour had wanted a son he had gotten a son, Seymour wanted to marry Yuna he had married Yuna. Seymour wanted his own way because of the way he had been raised, what he said about Jyscal having a mental illness though was true, so was Mika kiling her friends.

Squall ran down the abandoned Moonflow in early morning. He had been told so many times not to. Seymour was running after him, an angery frown on his face. Thats one thing that Seymour and Squall had taken after the Guado, their ability to run fast.

The you five year old ran down to the lake and tripped over a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Seymour caught him before he fell in the Moonflow's lake.

Seymour pulled Squall up by his arm and shook him like a rag doll. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" Seymour shouted.

"I dunno. I didn't bring the list with me. It's somwhere round sixhundred." Squall told his father. Squall wasn't trying to be bad, he was being truthfull.

Seymour draged his son back home. He wasn't pleased that Squall carried on struggeling and complaining. Seymour made sure that no one was around. "Quiet!" He shouted raising his large Guado hand and hitting Squall hardly across the face.

Squall started to cry loudly. He cried all the way home about his bruised cheek. When Seymour walked through the decorated doors to the mansion he was greeted by Yuna.

"You didn't hit him did you?" Yuna asked, inspecting Squalls purple cheek. The five year old fell on his mother and cried his eyes out until nothing was left.

Seymour just walked past them into the living room.

Yuna took Squall upstairs into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath. She took a sponge, wet it, and gently dabbed it on his tear stained bruised face. He had cut his knee too from where he had fallen.

Squall continued to cry at the smallest touches on his face. "Squall. You've got to stop running off." Yuna said taking a soft flannel and dryed his face.

"B.b.but I.o. to the.Moon.flow." Squall told her between sobbs.

Yuna sighed. "Yes. But what if a bad man came and took you away? Me and daddy wouldn't be there to help you or stop him. What if you had an accident? We wouldn't be there."

Squall seemed to understand. "I know. But why did daddy hit me?"

At least his crying had stopped. "I don't know. Maybe he was scared? When people are scared they don't know what they're doing." Yuna said putting the flannel in the washbascet. "Maybe if you said you were sorry then daddy wouldn't be so mad." Yuna suggested. "It might help if you never do it again." Squall liked that idea and walked downstairs to apolagise to his dad.

So what do ya'll think! I took your advise Tilas. you were right he was completely out of character! anyway! review!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Squall walked shyly downstairs holding a card he had made himself with the words sorry written across the top. He was nervous about giving the card to his dad because of his shyness, his shyness he had gotten from his mother.

He walked through the living room doors and sat down next to Seymour.

Squall put the card in his dads hand. Seymour looked at the picture and the writing and then smiled. "Sorry daddy." Squall apolagised hugging his dads waist. "I didn't mean it."

Seymour hugged his son back. "I'm sorry that I hit you. I was scared. Promise me that you will never do it again."

Yuna looked at them from the doorway and smiled at them both.

"I promise I won't do it again as long as you don't hit me." Squall tryed to make a deal with Seymour hoping for the best.

"Fine. I promise."

Yuna walked in and picked Squall up. "Come on Squall. Breakfast." Seymour stood up as well and took Squall from Yuna.

They sat down at the table and had the food they were given. After they had eaten Squall went out to play with the other children. "Seymour." Yuna said hearing her husband walk through the bedroom doors. Yuna was sat by the fire reading.

Seymour layed on the bed rubbing his aching legs from where he had run for hours to catch up with Squall. "Who ever knew that a five year old could run so fast." He moaned.

"Well Tromel says that you acted the same way." She told him putting her book down and sitting besides him. " Are you going to keep your promise?"

Seymour angrily glared at her causing her to wince. "So long as he does as he's told I have no reason to beat him." Seymour walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large metal stick. "This is what my father used on me when I misbehaved." He told her. "I'll use it the same way he did if need be."

Yuna's eyes filled with tears. "I hope your not thinking of beating our son." Yuna walked forward and put her hand on the large stick. "Please."

Seymour looked down at her. She seemed so desperate. "I told you. I will only use it if I have to."

"Seymour put it away." She ordered feeling sick at the sight of it. Seymour was lost in his terrifying childhood memories. "Please." Yuna begged him putting a hand on his shoulder. That was her biggest mistake. Whenever Seymour was having flashbacks he couldn't realise the world around him.

Seymour raised the stick and hit her across the face with it. He was in this flashback for a few minuites. In those few minuites he had beaten Yuna to the core, he had hit her with his fists, kicked her in her stomach countless amounts of times while holding the peice if metal over the fire until it was glowing red then he beat her with the hot end.

He was brought back to reality when a childs shrill scream filled the air. Seymour realise what he was doing amnd fell to his knees. "Daddy! What are you doing to mommy?" Squall asked running to his crying mothers aid. Squall looked at the red stick which was burning a hole in the light blue carpet.

Squalls hand reached out to touch it like any child would. But his fathers hand stopped him. "It's hot." Seymour told Squall. For once Seymour was scared. He had beaten his wife which he loved. Now he rememberd why he had hidden it. Every time he saw it he would have a flashback. Now look where it had gotten him.

"Daddy! Mommy's bleeding look!"

Much to Squalls words Yuna was bleeding, at a fast rate. Seymour tryed to hold her writhering body still and hold the gash at the same time.

Tromel came up to see what all the nose was. As soon as he saw Yuna he ran off to get a healer. Seymour sighed what had he done this time?

Yuna woke up the next morning in agony. Her whole body hurt. She looked at her arms which were badly blisterd as well as cut, her legs hurt too, her waist was wrapped in bandages right up to her chest. A hand suddenly came in touch with her cheek causing her to look at her comforter.

Seymour was sat by her bedside stroking her cheek. "Se..." She tryed to say his name but her voice was to weak.

Seymour silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Don't talk. Your to weak." He continued comforting her. "I'm sorry that I did this to you. I had a flashback, whenever I have them I can't notise the world around me." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she accepted his apogy.

She could forgive him but could he forgive himself?

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep causing Seymour to wake up. He knew it was bad for her to move in her condition so he tried to stop her by holding her shoulders.  
He tried to calm her down but it didn't work to well.

Luckily though Yuna woke up in a cold sweat. Seymour was still holding her down. "Don't move." He stricktly told her. "Your still hurt."

Yuna nodded and layed still. Seymour saw that her face was wet but didn't know weather it was tears or sweat. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Bad dream." She whispered barely audible. "You don't want to know what it was... about."

Seymour didn't want to push her into telling him in her state.

The next morning Yuna refused to stay in bed or rest, so Seymour carried her where ever she wanted to go. She complained the whole time. "Seymour. Put me down I can walk."

Seymour just shook his head. "Mommy?" Squall came through the living room doors. "Are you feeling better?"

Yuna nodded and glared at Seymour. "Don't glare at me." Squall laughed and skipped away.

"You deserve to be glared at." She told him but stopped glaring at him when she heard the front door swing open.

Seymour ran into the passage way and watched as Squall ran to the Moonflow. He quickly put Yuna down and ran after him.

Seymour swore that Squall got faster everyday. He ran after him for hours and finally caughed up with Squall. Dragging him back again Seymours temper flared.

When back at the mansion Seymour dragged Squall upstairs. "How did you get up here?" Seymour asked Yuna seeing her on the bed.

"I asked Trommel to help me up here." She looked at Squall who was being held tightly by Seymour. "I guesed that you would come up here when you got him."

Seymour nodded. "You should re--" But Yuna inturupted him.

"Can I talk to Squall alone?" Seymour nodded again and walked away. "Come here, Squall." She told him trying her hardest to sit up and ignore the pain it caused.  
Squall sat on the end of her bed with his head staring at his legs to avoid his mothers eyes.

"You promised that you wouldn't run off again." She sighed. "Why did you?"

Squall looked up at her. "Cause I wanted to get some Moonlilys as a present for you." He shyly said.  
"I thought they might make you feel better."

"That is very sweet of you. But why didn't you buy them here in Guado salam?" Yuna asked.

"Everyone says that wild Moonlilys are the best!" Yuna remembered when Tidus said that to her and suddenly started to feel sad.

Before she knew what was happening she was in a fit of tears remembering her friends. "Mommy"  
Squall shouted wondering how he had made his mom sad again. He did the only thing that he knew how to do. Wrapping his arms around her cut neck he tried to make her feel better.

Seymour ran into the room after hearing Yuna cry. "Yuna." He sighed. "Squall. Go downstairs." He ordered him.  
Squall ran downstairs. "Yuna, I know you miss them. But there's nothing that I can do about it now"  
He whispered.

Yuna carried on sobbing not stoping to listen to Seymours words. She cried until she fell asleep.  
Knowing that she could only be with them in her sleep.

REVIEW'S R WELCOME! 


	8. explanation

explanation

Okay. I think it's time I explained whats going on in this story. SO LISTEN GOOD!

Seymour is not unsent they never killed him just beat him up real bad. Ok? good!

Ya've all been telling me the story is too rushed which I have no idea what it means. And that my characters are out of character. The reason the Yuna is acting the way she does is coz she misses her friends. espesially Tidus, and it's causing her depresion.

Seymour acts nice coz he loves Yuna and love makes u do weird stuff. I should no I live with my parents!

People keep telling me that my words r all jumbled and not spelled right. Thats coz I'm not even 14 yet, kay!

Also my computer has sevrel virases whitch makes it awfully hard to write when u've got pop up's coming from all over the place.

Ok now i'm writing the next chapter which im gonna try an make real long! so ur all gonna wait a few days!

hope ya'll understand now! thanks 4 all ur lovly reviews! any ideas share em with me! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8 

Yuna's condition kept getting worse. Now she could hardly move or talk. Seymour was worried about her, so was everyone else. He knew that she missed her friends, she hadn't been the same since they had died. Her once calm sweet self was now gone. Seymour knew that he would have to act more loving towards her, but love was something he wasn't very good at. After almost six years of marrige he had shown his true self to her, a Seymour that no one had ever seen.

Squall was upstairs with Yuna showing her books he was learning to read. Seymour made his way upstairs to see how she was doing. Walking through the door he saw Squall trying to read to her,  
Yuna seemed to be listening to him but every now and then her eyes would roll into the back of her head. Seymour signaled Squall to come to him. "What?" Squall asked.

Seymore bent down to talk to Squall. "Let your mother rest." Squall nodded and walked out of the room. "How do you feel now?" Seymore asked Yuna sitting down on the bed and feeling her sweaty head. He sighed and layed down beside her. "Thirsty?" Yuna nodded the best that she could and saw Seymour sit up and walk out the room.

He came back a few minuites later with a bottle of water. He lifted the lid and put it to her lips.Yuna tried her hardest to drink it but found it hard to swallow. "Feel better?" Seymour asked her. Yuna nodded again and tried to speak.

"F..Feel... tired..." She whispered trying to stop her vision bluring. She started to fall asleep.

"Sleep then."

Hours later Tromel came up the stairs carrying a tray with a bowl of something steaming. "I bought the lady's food." He set it on the table. "Is she feeling better my lord?"

"Not as far as I can tell." Seymour replyed waking Yuna up so that she could have her much needed food. "I'll let you know as soon as I know."

Tromel bowed and walked out. Seymour took a small amount of the soup onto a small tea spoon and tried to get her to eat it. "Eat." He ordered her shoving the spoon into her mouth. Yuna swallowed it and closed her eyes. After a while of eating she layed her spinning head down.

Seymour smiled at her and tried to comfort her by bringing her fever down. "..." Yuna started falling asleep again. Seymour smiled as she fell asleep and pulled the covers which were on her waist up to her neck.

Seymour walked into the living room and sat next to Squall. "Is mommy gonna get better?" Squall asked looking up from his colouring book. "I don't like it when she's ill."

"I do not know when she'll get better. No one likes seeing her ill." He sighed. "I have to go away for a while."

Squall nodded. "To the Macalania temple, right?" Seymour nodded. "You have more work there?"

"I shan't be gone long this time."

Squall went back to his colouring. "Can I go upstairs and see mom now?" He asked taking a blue crayon.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I don't want her to be disturbed." Seymour told Squall standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "Your going to have to help Tromell look after her while I'm gone."

Squall nodded again.

Seymour could hear something upstairs and went towards where the noise was coming from. It took him into his room. He opend the door to reveal Yuna coughing and shaking non stop. He tried to hold her still by holding her shaking sholders.

Squall who had also wondered who was making the noise had followed Seymour. He pressed his ear to the door and heard his mother throwing up and trying to speak. He heard her stop and Seymour whisper comforting words to her and most likely stroking her hair.  
Deciding to be brave he opend the door and saw Yuna's head in Seymours lap, and Seymour who was speaking to her and trying to warm up her cold body with blankets. "Is she ok?" Squall asked in a low voice not wanting to disturb her.

Seymour instantly looked at Squall and shook his head. "Go back down stairs."

"No. I want to see mommy."

Seymour lifted Yuna off him and walked over to Squall. "She need's her rest now. Even if you are quiet she's going to be distracted." Squall walked away.

Yuna started to shake again and cough causing Seymour to return to her side.

That night Yuna was getting worse, Seymour was now thinking about calling a healer. When she started whimpering that was enough for Seymour to worry. Getting out of bed and getting dressed he got Tromell to get a healer.

The healer came in about five or ten minuites and gave Yuna a few scans and body examinations.  
Being a differen't healer from when Seymour had severly beaten Yuna she said that Yuna had three broken ribs among other injuries.

Having no time for pain killers or sleep pills or magic to work Yuna would have to have the operation while she was awake.

Seymour didn't like the idea that she would be awake and in large amounts of pain while the surgery was going on but when they said that it could kill her any second he felt he had no other choice but to let them.

He told Tromell not to let Squall into the bedroom and to warn him what was going on.

When the operation begun Seymour recond that the whole of Spira could hear her screams. And then he was gratefull that Jyscal had put in soundproof walls. Yuna screamed until there was nothing left. She couldn't even keep her eye's open.

When it was over and Yuna had been given all the medication she needed and been bandaged up Seymour told Squall that Yuna would be ok and there was nothing to worry about now.

Going back into the room he saw how weak his wife looked now. Her wrists were broken and in bandages, left leg shattered and right foot twisted, her waist up to her chest in bandages.

He was sort of afraid to sleep next to her incase he hurt her. So he slept on the sofa.

The next morning Yuna couldn't understand why she was in so much pain. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Seymour opend his eyes and saw what she was trying to do and quickly stoped her.  
Yuna thrashed about like she was trying to stop an enemy from attacking her, which in her mind she was. She was trying to fight off herself.

Seymour managed to stop her arms from moving but the rest of her was a problem. He was hoping that her stiches wouldn't come out. After a while though she stoped and heard Seymour sigh.  
The door opend and Squall walked in holding a wild flower. "I got this for mommy." He handed it to Seymour. "The petals are really soft, aren't they dad?"

Seymour nodded and put the flower in Yuna's hand letting her feel the softness of it. "Is she feeling better?" Squall asked touching Yuna's bandages that covered her wrists.

"She'll feel better in a few month's." Yuna's eyes rolled back into her head. "She needs her rest."

Squall angrily sighed. "She always needs her rest! I never even get to see her anymore!" He shouted running out the room upset.

"G...go...a...aft...er...him..." Yuna weakly said knowing how he felt. Seymour looked down at her and nodded.

Squall ran all the way down to the Moonflow, through bushes and tree's ignoring the cuts and bruises it gave him. He ran as far as he could. In the end he ran past the Moonflow and borded one of the shoopuffs and crossed to the north bank. He ran down the Mushroom rockroad until he was so tired and weak that he was just walking like a drunk man with no sense of what was going on or what he was doing.

After long hours he eventually dropped to his knee's and then flat on his face, giving Seymour the time he kneeded to catch up with him. When Seymour did find him it started to hevily rain.  
He could tell a storm was coming and he needed to get Squall back to guado salam. If there was a storm coming the Shoopuffs wouldn't be crossing the bank anymore.  
He picked Squall up and carried him to the nearest inn.

Once he got inside he remembered that he had left his money in his other clothes. Luckily though the inn keeper was nice and understood the situation andlet them stay for free. The inn keeper also asked why Seymour and Squall would be out here in the middle of a storm with no escorts.  
Seymour explained the whole thing since the inn keeper had been so kind as to let them stay for free.

The inn keeper known as Haylo also gave them a meal. Seymour didn't know how to thank him so he told him that as soon as they got back to Guado salam he would send him a check. But speaking of his home made him remember Yuna. He put Squall to bed and asked if he could use the phone. ( I NO THEY MOST LIKELY DON'T HAVE PHONES IN FFX OR X-2 BUT HEY THIS IS MY STORY!) Seymour phoned the mansion and told them of what had happened.

He walked back into his room where Squall was sleeping. Seymour ralised how peacefull he looked and watched him sleep.

kay i made this longer hope ya'll like it! review!


End file.
